happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Pokeneyeout
Camp Pokeneyeout is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the eighth of Season 4 and 86th overall. It premiered in January 16th, along with the game Deadeye Derby. Plot Everybody is gathered at a summer camp. Nutty is roasting marshmallows, Lumpy is supervising, and Toothy and Sniffles are shooting cans with a slingshot. The scene then shows Cuddles fixing his cart. Right above him, a bird is putting an acorn in a tree hollow, but it falls on Cuddles' head, which grabs his attention. Seeing Toothy laughing with Sniffles and holding a slingshot, Cuddles assumes that Toothy fired a rock at him purpose and shoots a rock at him with his own slingshot. Toothy gets annoyed and retaliates by shooting a rock at Cuddles, only to have it miss, bounce off a tree, and hit a melted marshmallow against Nutty's eye, melting his eyeball onto the marshmallow. A fight breaks out with Toothy firing at Cuddles and Sniffles shooting pebbles everywhere with a crank multi-slingshot. Lumpy blows into his trumpet to calm everybody down, but a pebble flies into the bell (the part where noise comes out) of the trumpet, allowing only a small honking noise to come out. Elsewhere, Petunia gets ready to eat some grapes, but a pebble hits them, popping most of them and splattering some juice on to her. Frustrated, she tries to join the fight, but she pulls the slingshot back too much that it slips from her hands and her slingshot gets rammed in both of her eyes, killing her. The Mole then appears and is hit as well, and he reaches for a slingshot. He pulls up the slingshot that now is made of Petunia's eyeballs and the optical nerves, representing the string for flinging the pebbles. Cuddles runs away with his cart with Toothy following closely behind. Lumpy blows the trumpet hard enough for the pebble to come out, but it hits a giant boulder, which begins rolling after Cuddles and Toothy. Not noticing the gigantic rock trailing after them, Cuddles continues the fight and hits Toothy in the eye with a pebble, causing Toothy to lose control, resulting in a crash. They then spot their slingshot not very far away and try to settle things with a short-ranged hit, but stop after spotting the boulder coming straight at them. Both of them hug each other in fear, screaming, but miraculously, the boulder just barely misses them. They make amends for all of the trouble, but unfortunately, the boulder bounces off a tree and crushes the two in a bloody mess. Back at the camp, Nutty roasts his other eye to put it on a s'more, having liked the "eye candy" so much that he pulled both of his eyes out. Then he squeezes his "s'more," squashing his eye and causing some blood to gulp out. Before the credits play, a short trailer for Deadeye Derby is shown. Moral Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you. Deaths #Petunia gets her slingshot rammed into her eyes, and then the Mole rips them out. #Cuddles and Toothy get crushed by a giant boulder. Injuries #Cuddles gets hit by an acorn. #Nutty's eye is burned and melted when a pebble hits his marshmallow on the stick, pressing it against his eye #The Mole is shot in the back of the head by a stone. #Toothy's left eye gets shot with a slingshot by Cuddles. #Both of Nutty's eyes get cut or torn out. Goofs #Sniffles only makes four appearances #When Toothy and Cuddles are face-to-face, their tails are gone. #When Toothy notices the cart next to him, you can see stones coming from the direction where Cuddles was even though he already fled from there and was no longer shooting at Toothy. (though it could have been Mole shooting back at him) #When Cuddles and Toothy get up from crashing their cars, Cuddles' moan sounds deeper then it usually is. #Toothy is credited as an featuring character but is a starring character. #When Toothy and Cuddles notice the boulder and scream, Toothy sounds like Russell. #Petunia got covered in grape juice, yet she didn't show signs of her OCD. It's possible that this is because it was juice and not something like blood or grime that isn't normally supposed to be on a person, or got frustrated and she just wanted to get back at them. #Lumpy blew the rock not very high from the ground, yet the pebble managed to hit a boulder really far away and much higher than him. #It's unknown why a fireplace was needed while it was still day in the episode. (It may have been there just for Nutty make s'mores) #It's impossible for a giant boulder to keep bouncing, it should have rolled the first time it hit the ground. Trivia #The game Deadeye Derby is inspired from this episode. #This is, to date, the only time the Cuddles and Toothy are in bad terms. #This is the second episode in January 2014. #The running gag about Toothy's eye injury appears in this episode. #This is Nutty's second Season 4 appearance. #This is Cuddles' first starring role since Can't Stop Coffin. It is also his first starring role in Season 4 and his first starring role with the new character introduction. With Cuddles' first starring role in this season 4 and the new character introduction, making Giggles, Flaky, Mime, Nutty,and Cro-Marmot the only five characters yet to have a new season introduction. #After This Is Your Knife and Take a Hike, this is the third episode to involve camping and scouts. #As seen in Take a Hike , this episode features the same group of characters (with Mole replacing Flaky). #This marks the second time a game and episode share the same trailer. This first occurs with Buns of Steal and Run and Bun. #The tree that flung the giant boulder back has a trunk that looks like a sling-shot stick. #The boulder rolling is a small reference to Indiana Jones. #This is the first Season 4 episode where Nutty survives. #The bird is indirectly responsible for all the deaths and injuries in the episode. #This is the second Season 4 episode where Sniffles survives. #The episode features a total amount of 5 eye injuries, which explains the title of the episode. #This is the first time since All Work and No Play that Lumpy survives. #This is the first regular episode since Something Fishy where Nutty survives. #This is one of the few episodes where Mole appears but doesn't hurt anyone or die. (unless Petunia was still alive when he ripped her eyes out) #It's unknown what Mole is doing in the camp since he is known to be a grown-up character in the series. #Toothy and Cuddles' deaths are similar to Disco Bear's death in As You Wish. #Nutty's injury is similar to Disco Bear's injury in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Toothy's injury in Eye Candy. #According to the writers in the live event for Deadeye Derby, Truffles is hidden in the episode. #The group of featuring characters in this episode is similar to group of featuring characters in A Sight For Sore Eyes. #Second episode of 2014 to have Ellen Connell be sampled again. Gallery Nuttyeye.jpg|Anyone want a marshmallow with eye? Toothysniff.jpg|Toothy and Sniffles laughing Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg|Goof #2: Cuddles' and Toothy's tails are missing. Deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg|Cuddles aims for Toothy Deadlydark's observation= Toothy and Sniffles in camp pokeneyeout..png|Time for target practice Htf-deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg|The Mole's slingshot with Petunia's eyes. kjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjkjkkjjkjkj.png|I want to know what's so funny, Sniffles. Vuddles.png|Cuddles the mechanic. IMG_20140117_144626.jpg|Sniffles' multi slingshot IMG_20140117_144656.jpg|Who popped my grapes?! hurt.jpg|Petunia has her slingshot lodged in her eyes. foreverfriends.jpg|Friends for forever yuumyeyes.jpg|Mmm.....Eye candy ! esfa.png|Nutty before the trouble. See Also *Deadeye Derby Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause